Into The Fold
by morbiusgreen
Summary: Oneshot. Late one night, Dexter and Dee Dee's lives are changed forever...and for the better. Rated T for an almost suicide. PLease R&R? Thanks!


It was dark in the Huber neighborhood. An average two story house stood with the rest of the average houses. Only this house wasn't average. Unknown to the rest of the world, another dimension intersected our own in one of the rooms of the house, and it was in this other dimension that a fifteen year old boy stood, staring at his greatest creations as they sparked and died. He was dressed in a lab coat, purple leather gloves and black slacks.

He fell to his knees as he brought his fists to his eyes. He cried out in anguish and rage.

Meanwhile in another room in the house his big sister slept soundly, dreaming of ponies and pink princesses. Suddenly she awoke. Her stomach was rumbling.

"I'm hungry," she said to herself. "I wonder if we have any of that chocolate cake left."

She climbed out of bed and put her bathrobe on over her pajamas.

As she was tip toeing down the hall she heard a noise from her brother's room, whose name was Dexter. There was nothing unusual about hearing noises from his room in the dead of night. This sound however was not a sound she heard often.

It was the sound of sorrow.

The girl, whose name was Dee Dee, snuck up to Dexter's door and put her eye through the keyhole. Dexter sat on his bed, crying his eyes out. Dee Dee had seen him cry before, but this was unlike any crying she had ever seen him do. His eyes were practically red and the skin around them was very puffy. In his hands he held a piece of equipment that Dee Dee recognized as one of the gadget things she had broken not ten hours ago.

He fell to his knees and clasped his hands. He then did something she had never seen him do before.

He started praying.

"Oh God, if you're out there, help me. I'm not sure if you can hear me, because I'm not even sure if you exist yet. It's about my stu–" he stopped and smiled despite himself.

"–my sister Dee Dee," he continued, "I don't know how much more I can take of her. I have asked her time and time again not to disturb me, but she does anyway, and nothing that I do seems to make any difference. I've even considered the fact that the next world, if there is one, couldn't be any worse than the world I live in now. Please help me, that's all I ask."

He fell prostrate, his body wracked by sobs every couple of seconds.

Dee Dee was moved. She had no idea that she was causing her brother so much trouble.

Suddenly Dexter stood. He walked over to his desk, opened a drawer and took out a piece of paper along with something silver. Dee Dee gasped. It was the small pocketknife he had gotten for his birthday only a week ago. She was so shocked that she froze, unable to move.

He unfolded the knife, examining its sharp, pristine blade, a look of utter and complete hopelessness suddenly appearing in his eyes. He lifted it up, and was about to bring it down–

–when he stopped suddenly. He appeared confused. He cocked his head, as if listening to a voice that only he could hear.

The knife came down slowly. He placed it on the bed. He walked over to his bookcase. He retrieved a large dusty leather bound book. He opened it up at random. He read for a while.

Suddenly Dee Dee saw a look appear on Dexter's face that she had never seen before.

One of peace.

He fell to his knees again and cried out, "Thank you Lord!" over and over again. He was still crying but his tears were those of joy and happiness.

Dee Dee went back to bed, never getting that piece of cake. She crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next day she got up and dressed, but very slowly. Before breakfast, she went to Dexter's room. She knocked. Dexter looked up. he knew Dee Dee was thee, but it wasn't like her to knock.

"Come in!"

The door slowly opened. Dexter looked up. There stood Dee Dee, a look of shame pasted on her face.

"Dexter, can we talk?" her voice was subdued and quiet.

Dexter immediately became concerned. "Sure, sis. Come on in."

She walked in slowly and sat on his bed. Dexter sat in a chair opposite her.

"So, what is it you wanna talk about?" that look of peace and joy was still in his eyes.

"Dexter, I…" suddenly she started to cry. She placed her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she kept repeating over and over again.

Dexter moved over to her and placed a comforting arm over her. "Sorry for what, Dee Dee?"

She sniffed and wiped her tears with her sleeve. "For being such a jerk to you all these years. I didn't mean to…to be…to be such a pest. I'm–" and she began to cry anew.

Dexter smiled. He looked at his sister with a love that hadn't been there before, a brotherly love which wasn't his, but a good love nonetheless. "It's ok, Dee Dee. I forgive you."

She looked up at him. "Really Dex? You mean it?"

"As Jesus is my witness," he replied, smiling even more.

She hugged her brother suddenly, thankful that he had forgiven her, but still feeling guilty before…someone else.

"Dex? What were you reading last night?"

Dexter didn't know that he had been watched, but at this point, he didn't really care. He picked up the book he had read from and handed it to Dee Dee. He pointed at a passage from the book.

She read the words aloud. "F_or God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in him should not perish, but have everlasting life. For God sent not his Son into the world to condemn the world; but that the world through him might be saved. He that believeth on him is not condemned: but he that believeth not is condemned already, because he hath not believed in the name of the only begotten Son of God. And this is the condemnation, that light is come into the world, and men loved darkness rather than light, because their deeds were evil. For every one that doeth evil hateth the light, neither cometh to the light, lest his deeds should be reproved. But he that doeth truth cometh to the light, that his deeds may be made manifest, that they are wrought in God_."

Suddenly she felt a peaceful presence enter her. Her heart was lifted up in song. She and Dexter began to sing a song which neither of them knew, but somehow the words just came naturally.

"_Holy, holy, holy! Lord God Almighty! Early in the morning our song shall rise to Thee; Holy, holy, holy, merciful and mighty! God in three Persons, blessed Trinity!_"

Jesus had taken a hold of both their hearts and melted the stone away, replacing it with His blood, washing them white as snow.

Dee Dee and Dexter began to attend Huber Presbyterian Church the next Sunday, where they were baptized and accepted as fellow brother and sister in Christ. A year later their parents became Christians as well.

Dee Dee never bothered her brother again, except to help him in his experiments and to ask for help. She actually learned a lot more about how science worked now that she wasn't destroying everything she touched, although she did accidentally break stuff now and then. Dee Dee's friends Mee Mee and Lee Lee became Christians in the same year that Dexter's parents became Christians.

Christ had begun to move through the small town of Huber, California.

* * *

**I want this to happen to Dee Dee, Dexter and their family sometime! She needs to change. Anyway, enjoy!**

**morbiusgreen  
**


End file.
